


Shelter Me

by MaliceManaged



Series: When You're A Lokean [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Loki Does What He Wants, Other, Sexual Humor, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: In which an unspoken desire is granted.





	

    The dark haired witch had been sitting on the couch staring off into nothing, mind ablaze with sprawling thoughts, when she felt the space next to her dip under another’s weight as it was carelessly added, jostling her only slightly. She paid it no mind, the worlds inside her head proving too much of a distraction. A moment later her curls where brushed off her shoulder to be replaced by a pair of lips; she blinked, coming back to herself, and turned her head slightly, brown eyes catching the edges of a rather untamed red mane.

 

    “Loki; what the fuck?” Alex asked bemusedly.

 

    “Hush; I’m seducing you,” He murmured into her skin as his fingers curled around her right wrist before gliding up to the Serpent tattoo on the inside of her forearm, tracing its infinity shape slowly.

 

    “... Right. Good luck with that,” She replied before turning her attention back to the corner of the room where all her ideas seemed to be floating. She received a vague hum in response before he continued making his way up to her neck and she tilted her head a bit to give him more room, more out of habit than any conscious thought. When he reached the spot below her ear she breathed a laugh and shifted to meet his eyes. “Seriously; don’t you have anything better to do?”

 

    “What; better than you?” He fired back teasingly, resting his chin on her shoulder. Alex snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes, earning a grin. He sat up slightly and moved closer, face inches apart from hers, then glanced briefly at her lips before meeting her eyes again. “May I?”

 

    Alex thought about it for a moment. “Not tonight.”

 

    Loki nodded then sat back, moving to give her more room. He tucked his legs under him and rested his head on the backrest, falling asleep almost the moment his eyes closed. Alex grabbed her phone from the coffee table and snapped a picture of him before entertaining herself with games until she was finally tired enough to have any chance of falling asleep. Some hours later she turned to the sleeping god beside her, reached over and shook him until he woke up, barely opening his fiery eyes to regard her.

 

    “Come to bed,” Alex more ordered than asked. He hummed tiredly and she stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her.

 

    Once in the bedroom, Loki simply collapsed on the bed facedown, causing Alex to roll her eyes. She went over and removed his boots then sat next to him and nudged him until he rolled over onto his back. The fact that he said nothing as she began unlacing his pants told her he was already mostly asleep again and she sighed as she tugged them down, not being particularly gentle in the hope that he might take a hint and help her, which he of course did not. Moving to straddle his thighs, she tugged him into sitting up with difficulty and pulled his shirt off; the moment it was off he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to lie down with him, falling asleep soon after despite her protests. Alex tried to get out his grip with no success until with an annoyed huff she resolved to wriggle out of her clothes as best she could from there; once that was accomplished, she rested her ear over his heart and let its beats lull her to sleep.

 

 

    He’s practically wrapped around her when she wakes in the morning, and she vaguely wondered how that happened before she remembered it’s him and that that is always how they end up when they share sleeping space. Reaching up as best she can with her arm half pinned under his, she grabbed the tail end of a half-hearted attempt at a braid and tugged on it a few times until he wakes up with a mutter she couldn’t quite understand.

 

    “Get off me,” She said when their eyes met.

 

    “Good morning to you, too,” He replied amusedly before untangling his limbs from hers and stretching out on his back.

 

    Alex stuck her tongue out at him, earning a lazy smile, and sat up, stretching her arms above her head and letting out a pleased moan as her back popped. She stood and made her way over to the bathroom, going about her morning routine only half paying attention to her actions. When she stepped back into her room fresh out of the shower she saw that Loki was still on her bed and didn’t seem to have any inclination to move any time soon.

 

    “Are you just gonna stay there all day?” She asked as she grabbed clean underwear from her dresser and put it on.

 

    “Only if you’ll join me.”

 

    “I just showered.”

 

    “So?”

 

    She snorted. “When you start paying my bills; _then_ you can say that.”

 

    “You wouldn’t accept that even if I offered,” He retorted as he sluggishly pulled himself up and out of bed, walking over to her and pulling her to him by the waist. “May I?” He asked; Alex laughed lightly then nodded and he leaned down to peck her lips softly.

 

    “So; why _are_ you here?” She asked as he let her go.

 

    He shrugged. “Too tired to make it all the way home.”

 

    “Yeah; I gathered that much,” She scoffed, making her way to her closet and rummaging until she found the black spaghetti-strap maxi dress she was looking for. “What’d you do to _get_ tired?” Her voice was partially muffled as she pulled the dress on.

 

    “Something I shouldn’t have, of course,” He replied with a grin.

 

    Alex laughed. “I’m not gonna have a mob on my doorstep looking for you, am I?”

 

    “I’d almost feel sorry for any who tried such a thing,” He replied, wrapping an arm around her as she went to walk past him and pulling her into a type of waltz to whatever music was playing in his head.

 

   “Dude! Let go; I’m hungry,” She laughed, half-heartedly trying to escape his grasp.

 

    “So am I,” He replied as he twirled her, pulling her back to his front and swaying slowly.

 

    Alex groaned loudly, whirled around and grabbed Loki’s face in her hands then pressed a forceful kiss to his scarred lips. “You are so annoying!” She enunciated slowly while shaking him lightly.

 

    Loki broke into a smile than promised trouble. “Only because I care,” He replied easily as his arms fell back to his sides.

 

    “I thought I admired Sigyn _before_...” Alex thought aloud, letting him go and stepping around him.

 

    “I warned you it would not be easy,” The flame-eyed god reminded as she walked out of the room, “You agreed to this.”

 

    “Pfft! I was a depressed teenager; I would’ve agreed to just about anything,” Alex called over her shoulder jokingly.

 

    Loki hummed as he followed after. “A valid enough excuse, I suppose; if not for the fact that that’s not when I asked.”

 

     She half turned with a finger to her lips. “Shhh!”

 

 

    Alex sat on the ground against the large tree in her backyard, Loki stretched out before her with his head on her lap, her fingers combing through his hair absently as she practised her singing. She was determined to successfully hit a high F sharp someday and nothing short of a tired or sore throat was going to stop her from trying. He offered the occasional encouragement, but mostly was content to relax and enjoy the performance and attention. When she stopped to rest he pulled himself up and moved to sit next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

    “Thanks for dropping by,” She said after a moment.

 

    “Thanks for having me,” He replied, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips for a quick kiss.

 

     Alex scoffed amusedly. “Like there’s any getting rid of _you.”_

 

    Loki chuckled. “You love it.”

 

    “That I do,” She agreed with a nod, “Clearly there’s something very wrong with me.”

 

    “Well, nobody’s perfect,” He teased.

 

    “You would know,” She retorted.

 

    “I would,” He agreed with a grin.


End file.
